Deception
by MrMcCarthy'sHeart
Summary: This is an emotional story of deception,Secret lives and the meaning of true love.Emmett was brought up in a house hold where you are nothing without loyalty,respect,and honesty. What will he do when he falls in love with his cousins girl. summary inside.
1. The new Girlfriend

**Summary:** This is an emotional story of deception, Secret lives and the meaning of true love. Emmett Dale McCarthy was brought up in a house hold where you are nothing without loyalty, respect, and honesty. His huge family all live with the morals of a strong, tight, loving, loyal family. Emmett has the upmost respect for his family and his morals have never been challenged until he met the breath taking beautiful girlfriend of his Cousin Paul. Emmett has always been ladies man along with his brother Edward, and Cousin Paul D'orazio. Emmett Bets against Paul's new love interest knowing Paul has always had issues with staying faithful with any girl. When Emmett meets Isabella he is instantly challenged with fighting the temptation of her demiurge personality and efficacious beauty. Will he give in to her angelic light or will he find the will to walk away from what could be his only chance at true love.

**I hope you guys enjoy this story, leave a review letting me know if you want to read more of it.**

"_Edward, Emmett, Jasper Hurry up and get ready the family will be here soon!"_ I heard my mom yell from down stairs, she made every Sunday seem like a holiday just because the Family would come over for dinner but this Sunday she was even more on top of us about being ready, and making sure the house was extra clean, even though it was always immaculate because Paul is bring over a new girlfriend. Paul is the same age as me were 21. I'm older than him by four month. My mom, my aunt and Uncle were excited to meet this new girl but me and my brothers knew it wouldn't last long. Paul was a jerk to girls, not only did he cheat like crazy on them, he treated them with little respect. It always ends the same way, Paul pushes them over the edge and he gets dumber by the girl, and sometimes beat up by her family, or he finds a new love of his life and leaves the girl. It's always the same story with that guy. At least I was honest with the girls I talked to, they all knew about each other, I was honest about what I was doing and I always treated them all with respect. If they didn't like it they could hit the road, either way I wasn't missing out on anything, I didn't hide anything and I still got what I wanted at the end of the day. I think Paul liked arguing and the drama, I mean he says he doesn't but he is the one that creates it.

Jasper and Edward were in the family room playing the x box when I came down stairs, I was the oldest and always the last to get ready, Appearances say a lot about a person, A good appearances says. 'Hey I respect myself, I take care of myself and I care about what you think of me' I say I don't care what people think about I honestly do, I don't want people to think im a bum loser who doesn't think enough of myself to clean myself up. I like attention but in a positive way. Mainly I love female attention and if you look good you get a lot of female attention.

"_When is Paul and the girl getting here?"_ I asked taking a seat already bored and texting on my phone. Sundays where always the same thing, We eat, my uncle Sam lectures us, My mom talks with my aunts about the week, Us guys play a game of football or basketball, they go home and I thank god the night is over. Nothing interesting ever happens at Sunday dinners, its like Sunday's are rerun nights in our lives, the same old boring ass nights every week.

"_Jared texted me and Said him and Paul went to pick up Bella and that uncle S and Aunt E are on their way."_ Edward said not looking away from the game. Edward was two years younger than me, He is 21 but acts like a 40 year old man most of the time.

"_You guys better not embarrass Paul in front of his girl friend; your Aunt Emily said he is taking her a lot more serious than the others."_ My mom said coming in pushing my feet of the couch and straitening the magazines.

"_Ma, Paul say's that about every new girlfriend. When are you going to see that?" _My brother Jaspersaid trying to hold in his laugh. Jasper is the youngest out of us, he just turned 18 a few months ago, He has a temper like the rest of us but he is more in control of it. Jasper is considered the nice guy out of the family. He could have any girl he wants but he is stuck on Alice 'The Love of his life' as he calls her. I mean he is obsessed with this girl, he has been with her for two years now and they already act married. She has a tighter leash on him then most people do on their dogs. When the front door opened every one watched with anticipation for Paul's girlfriend but looked away when only my Aunt and Uncle walked in.

"_What No love for your Uncle and Aunt?"_ Sam said walking in the living room like he was king Tut or something.

"_What up Unc?"_ I said throwing the piece sign up.

"_Get your lazy asses up and give me a hug!"_ Sam said in an Alpha dog tone that I hated. Edward and Jasper got up hugged him then went to say hi to my aunt. I finished my text before getting up to hug him. He roughly patted my back. "_See that wasn't hard, was it?"_ I laughed playfully punching hm.

"_Your such a homo sometimes."_ I said blocking a playful slap from him. We started to play fight when the front door opened again. Jared walked in on his phone and Paul walked in holding hands with who could have easily been the most heavenly, gorgeous young woman I have ever seen. I mean I was in disbelief with this girl's beauty, I swear she had a warm glow that flowed around her like an angle of some sort. I looked over at Edward who was in as much shook as I was. She had long dark brown silky hair that flowed with her body movements, her eyes were a light caramel brown that seemed to sparkle with the way the light was hitting her. Her Juicy lips glistened as her smile brightened the room and then there was her body, dear god what I would do to that body; talk about a master piece of perfection. Paul walked in with her with a proud smile as he saw the reaction of the family.

"_Everyone this is Isabella."_ He said putting an arm around her neck. "_Baby this is my Dad, You can call him Sam, And my Mom Emily. Then this is my Aunt Esme, and my three Cousin's Edward, Jasper and these num nuts over here is Emmett."_ I slightly shook my head at the sound of my name braking my stare and swallowing the pool of drool that pooled in my mouth.

"_Hello Isabella."_ I said as everyone greeted her. Edward and I both raised an eyebrow at each other then laughed, we both where thinking the same thing. Paul better keep a close eye on her, he was going to have to beat the guys off with a bat or something. We went up stairs to Edward's room after Isabella was introduced and greeted by everyone while we waited for the rest of the family to show up. Isabella was the only girl but she didn't look uncomfortable, she was actually playing madden 08 with the guys and wasn't too bad at it. It was either that or the guys where going easy on her but I doubt that because Jared yelled out in frustration when she intercepted a pass from him. Paul was acting a little strange but I think it was because we all kept checking her out, like I said she was a true beauty/

After our girl cousin's came they took Isabella down stairs to 'Talk' who knows about what. All I know is I felt bad for Isabella my cousin are gossip queens and are going to ask every single question known to mankind about their relationship. Then after they get all the details the theaters will sweetly pour out.

'_So what do you guys think?"_ Paul asked putting the game on pause looking around at us guys.

"_Does she have a sister?" _Jasper said licking his lips. We all laughed because he was the last one we all would have thought to be drooling over another girl since he was so in love.

"_Nope but she has three brothers."_ Paul said laughing, waiting to hear everyone else response.

"_That explains her gaming skills."_ Jared said still a bit frustrated.

"_Where'd you meet her at?"_ I asked looking for my calculus book. Paul started giving the story of when they meet but I wasn't really interested I had some homework I needed to do and I thought I had my book in Edwards room, he was a fucking math whiz and was helping me with some problems the other day. I looked up when I heard and brash female voice.

"_You have got to be fucking kidding me; I don't even have my car right now!"_ Isabella snapped on her phone looking at Paul. He watched her with narrowed eyes trying to pick up what was going on. "_Carmine I'll kill her, don't test me look what happened to Stacey."_ She said in the same tone. Paul put the controller down moving over to where she stood. She rolled her eyes, and then gave Paul a sorry look. "_Fine, Fine, I'll call you back."_ We all looked wanting to hear the drama of the phone call, it's not like we had anything better to do.

"_What's up?"_ Paul asked taking a seat and pulling her to his lap. She looked at him thinking for a minute before she answered.

"_My brother needs me to go pick him up, can you take me to get him or at least drop me off to get my car, I'll come right back."_ She asked in an innocent tone wrapping her arms around his neck. Paul shook his head no, and tried to kiss her. "_What do you mean no?"_ She asked getting up from his lap.

" _Were here with my family it would be rude to leave, he got himself in whatever mess it is he can wait a couple hours for you to get him out of it."_ Paul said moving over to the game turning his back on her.

"_You're not being serious." _Isabella said in a decisive tone glaring at Paul.

"_I'm not taking you right now; I'll take you after Dinner."_ Paul said in a careless tone taking his seat in front of the game. I smirked looking over at the guys as we all watched amused, this was typical Paul.

"_This is why I wanted to take my car, I hate when you pull shit like this Paul."_ She said fighting to keep her tone down, We all watched in silence as Paul ignored his bombshell girlfriend. This part was not somrthing we saw with him every day, Isabella was taking control of the situation instead of submitting to him."_You're so naïve, you must be forgetting just who the hell you're dealing with, I'm not one of your simple minded sluts, and shit like this is why I haven't let you hit it yet."_ Isabella said glaring over at my cousin as he looked back at her dumbfounded. None of us have ever heard a girl talk like that to him, to actual stick up for herself. We all wanted to laugh but knew we couldn't out of respect.

"_Don't talk to me like that in front of my family."_ Paul said with a shook expression, he has obviously never been stood up to by a girl before.

"_Don't undermine me in front of them."_ She replayed walking over to get her purse then walked out of the room not even looking back at Paul. Paul ran after her a second later, of course we all watched over the stair railing.

"_Where are you going?"_ Paul said running down the stairs moving around her stopping her on the last steep.

"_To get my car so I can pick up my brother."_ She talked to him like he was stupid for asking.

"_You're not taking my car."_ He said with a stiff laugh, as the rest of the family all looked over to see what was going on.

"_I have two feet and I'm my own damn person I don't need anything from you, you have no right to tell me I can't leave and take care of my family, I'm sorry but you're out of line right now my house Is only 15minutes from here and my family comes first, if it was your brother who called you needing a ride your ass would have been gone."_ She said sharply moving around him to walk to the door.

"_Why are you being snotty?"_ Paul snapped getting embarrassed that everyone was watching.

"_Because your being a Jerk. And don't you dare say I'm embarrassing you your embarrassing yourself, now move out of my way."_ She was one ambitious girl that was for sure.

"_What's going on?"_ My aunt Emily walked in next to Paul. He glared at Isabella for a moment then looked at his mother.

"_Isabella brother needs a ride but I told her it would be rude to leave before dinner."_ He said in an apologetic tone.

"_Paul don't be so stupid, If Jared called you I would expect you to go get him, you can go and come right back it's not a big deal"_ She said siding with Isabella. Paul looked at his mother confused then back to Isabella as she begain to speak.

"_With all due respect Emily, Paul has shown a side to himself tonight that I don't find attractive at all, I'd rather walk, my house isn't too far from here, Maybe Paul should think about what a Jerk move he just pulled and maybe I'll come back."_ She said with a warm smile to my aunt as she spoke in an innocent tone. My aunt didn't know how to replay but she moved aside to let Isabella throw. Isabella stopped and turned in front of Paul.

"_Babe you have a lot to learn about me, I'm not a push over, I am independent and if we are going to work you need to understand I'm not a weak minded little girl, you will treat me with respect and as a partner not like some sort of toy."_ She kissed his cheek before walking out. My mouth dropped open in amusement; I bet he felt like the biggest ass right now. The door shut and me and all the guys started to crack up laughing at my dumbass cousin. Her attitude was such a fucking turn on, I can't believe she actually walked out on him like that. God she was going to be fun having around.

"_Well I only have one thing to say about her."_ Everyone looked over at my Uncle Sam, half of us amused and the other half bewildered. "_I like her! She is that kick in the ass that you need Paul, You better swallow you pride and work on not losing her."_ Paul walked out of the house pissed off with the family as we all laughed at his expense. I was still laughing to myself when I went to the kitchen to look for my damn book.

"_That girl has some back bone on her."_ My mom said amused to my aunt and my girl cousin's. I remembered I had my book at work I might have left it there.

"_Ma I think I left my book at work and I have some homework I need to do, I am go and see if I left it ok?"_ I said already with my keys in my hand.

"_Yeah son that's fine dinner won't be ready for another 30 minutes."_ I kissed her cheek and started to walk out.

"_Emmett!"_ My aunt called coming after me.

"_Yea?"_ I asked in a hurry, they close early on Sundays. I had about 15 minutes to get there.

"_If you see Isabella can you give her a ride, it's sort of cold outside."_ She said giving me a pleading look.

"_Yeah if I see her I will."_ I said not really wanting to pick her up, she wanted to walk, why should it be my problem, but just because my aunt asked I would do it. I was maybe half way down the road when I saw her, I sighed frustrated but pulled over.

"_Hey need a ride?"_ I asked but she didn't look back she just kept walking. "_Isabella?"_ I called confused getting out of the car. She slowly turned around to look at me.

"_I'm fine, really."_ She said looking back at the car.

"_My dumbass cousin is at home, I have to pick up a book from work, come on don't be stubborn a girl like you shouldn't be walking out here alone."_ I said moving closer to her, hoping she would just get in the damn car. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"_A girl like me?"_ She asked trying not to look amused.

"_Yeah a beautiful unarmed girl like yourself."_ I laughed going over and opening the car door for her. She gave n and walked over getting in the car.

"_Listen I have like ten minutes to get this book can you go with me and then we can pick your brother up and I'll drop you off at your house?"_ I asked getting antsy. She nodded her head yes and I speed off down the road.

"_Your family probably thinks I'm the biggest bitch huh?"_ She asked looking over at me with a dazzling crocked smile.

"_Actually no, they like you. Paul needs someone to let him know he isn't god."_ I said being honest with her.

"_I like your cousin I really do but I hate how he thinks he can talk to me like an idiot, I'm a psychology major and I graduated with a 3.6 GPA, I'm anything but stupid."_ She said looking down at her phone shaking her head.

"_Yeah I think you're the first girl to ever stand up to him like that, the look on his face was Priceless."_ I said starting to laugh again. I seen her smirk from the corner of my eye. Her phone rang again and she answered it.

"_Hey I'm sort of busy what's up?"_ I looked over mentally thinking Paul was lucky I loved him or I would have to steal her for a night. "_No I'm with his cousin Emmett picking Carmine up"_ She giggled and looked over at me. "_Yeah actually he is really cute."_ I smiled when I realized she was talking about me. "_Yeah will see, I'll talk to you tomorrow."_ She hung up laughing, "_Sorry that was my friend my friend Rosalie, she is always looking for her future ex boyfriend."_ She laughed as we pulled up to the restaurant I bartend at.

"_Shit me too, I'll be right back."_ I said jumping out of the car and running inside as they where closing, luckily my book was there. When I got back in the car she was laughing really hard on her phone. I laughed because even her damn laugh was impeccable, I have never meet someone so perfect like her, it was almost too good to be true.

"_Carmine shut up, your such a dumbass!" _She laughed harder into the phone looking over at me with tears threating to fall from laughing so hard. I waited for her to give me directions from here. "_I'll see you in a few minutes."_ She hung up flipping my mirror down making sure her makeup wasn't ruined. "_Do you know where Market St is?"_ She asked looking over at me trying to contain her laughter. I nodded and started to drive to our next destination. I was thinking of things to talk to her about so it wasn't so quite. I really just wanted to hear her talk. She had a slight Jersey accent, she had an interesting point of view from what I have seen so far. I was curious to know what she thought on other matters. Most of the girls we brought around were as she put it, simple minded. It was refreshing to see a woman be so strong minded. I could see why Paul would be infatuated with her.

_**So what did you think of my Bella? Hard ass huh?**_

_**What were your favorite parts of this chapter?**_

_**Would you think to Read more?**_


	2. Dinner entertainment

"_My brother is such a Jerk to girls, why are guys like that?"_ She asked once her laughter subsided. I looked at her chuckling from her random question but answered her.

"_Not all guys are Jerks."_I said simply while we stopped at a red light.

"_Oh and let me guess you're the nice guy, the one man on earth that isn't a jerk or a liar?"_ She asked sarcastically, as she looked over at me clearly not believing me.

"_Maybe, I'm honest and I don't bullshit, I tell every girl I talk to their not the only one, I'm respectful, if they stick around and get their heartbroken it's not like I didn't give them a fair warring in the begging, so they can't blame me."_ I said honestly looking over at her for a reaction.

"_So that doesn't make you a jerk?"_ She asked challenging my theory. I looked over at her not getting how being honest made me a Jerk. I gave the girls the choice to chill with me or to leave; I don't lie and promise them something I know they won't ever have. I looked at her not able to answer without sounding like the ass she was making me out to be. "_Being honest doesn't make you a jerk, It just makes you an honest jerk, You can be as humble as you want but at the end of the day your still a player and your still a heartbreaker, You just feel better about yourself because you were honest about it, that doesn't make them feel any better, they all still hurt the same."_ She said smugly looking out her window. I was stuck, I didn't know what to say because in all honesty she was right, and I just never looked at it that way. A feeling I have never felt before was creeping over me as I kept looking back at Bella not sure how I felt about her just meeting me and braking me down like this. "_Make a left up here. He should be outside."_ She said with her breath taking smile. There was a guy standing outside leaning against a car with a girl in front of him obviously pissed off with him. Bella looked back at me with a devious grin. "_Excuse me; I'll be just a second."_ She opened the door and got out. I got out standing by my door watching.

"_Finally Bell's!"_ Her brother hugged her sounding annoyed.

"_You called your sister Carmine!"_ The girl hissed at him.

"_Yeah I did because you're stupid ass was acting stupid."_ He said with an arm around Bella's neck.

"_Jessica shut your annoying ass mouth."_ Bella said simply. "_Carmine get in the car."_ She said pushing him keeping her eyes on Jessica. "_You saw what happened when Stacy kept running her mouth and I liked her, I don't like you, you don't want to see what will happen to you."_ Bella warned walking away. Jessica stayed quite as we got in the car.

"_Can you believe that bitch?"_ Bella's brother said once Bella got in and shut her door.

"_Why did you let her drive dumbass?"_ Bella asked looking annoyed.

"_Why did you let Paul drive?"_ He asked her in return.

"_Cause was both dumbasses."_ She said before looking over at me. "_Carmine this is Emmett, Emmett this is my brother Carmine."_ She introduced us turning in her seat to look at her brother.

"_Why didn't Paul bring you?"_ Carmine asked a few minutes later. Bella looked over at me and smiled.

"_Emmett was coming thins way anyway and Paul was with his family so he offered to take me."_ She answered not quite lying but leaving out the details.

"_Yeah well listen I decided you're not allowed to leave the house anymore unless you leave in your car or with one of us."_ Carmine said with a smile but you could hear the seriousness behind it.

"_Yeah ok, why couldn't John or Frank pick you up?"_ Bella asked grabbing my IPod going throw it.

"_Cause there busy and I wanted to see you, Your always gone now a days."_ He said pulling on her hair. Bella pulled away from him.

"_Oh I love this song."_She said putting on cry out for me by Mario and Lil' Wayne. I laughed because that's one of the only love songs on my IPod and of course her being a girl she would want to hear it. She started to mouth the words acting it out. I looked in the rear view mirror Carmine was laughing look at his sister.

"_Why don't you get into it like that in the studio sis?"_ Carmine asked when she turned down the radio but she didn't answer him. "_You need to turn right on the next light."_ Carmine said to me when he didn't get answer from Bella. "_Bella is there anything to eat at the house?"_ He asked slapping the back of her head. She turned and glared at him.

"_Why do you always need to be smacking me Carmine?"_ She said getting irritated.

"_What kind of brother would I be if I didn't annoy my baby sister?"_ He asked holding back a laugh and trying to sound innocent.

"_We have a grip of food at my house if you want come over for dinner with us, my mom always makes too much."_ I said laughing at the two of them argue.

"_Yeah that sounds cool man, you sure your mom wouldn't mind?"_ He asked looking at me than wiggling his eyebrows at his sister. I had a feeling having them at the house would be amusing.

"_Naw family is important to my family, they would want to meet you."_ I said encouraging him. I looked at Bella she was giving Carmine warning look with her eyes.

"_Let us grab my car and will follow you there. "_ He said pointing out there house. It was a huge ass house. I felt like we were pulling up to the white house.

"_You don't have to invite him we have food here."_ Bella said before getting out.

"_It's cool; he seems like a funny guy."_ I said waiting for her to get out; she let out a sigh looking at me then got out.

"_Carmine I swear if you embarrass me over there you will regret it."_ I hear her snap when the door shut. I laughed glad I was bringing some entertainment back to the house.

The look on Paul's face when they walked in behind me was priceless, He wasn't sure if Carmine was coming to kick his ass or not. Carmine walked in introducing himself to everyone. Paul walked over to me watching carmine.

"_What is he doing here?"_ He asked nervous.

"_I did your ass a favor and picked her up on my way to get my book, I took her to get him then to get his car. He seems cool so I invited him, why you got a problem with him?"_ I asked looking over at Paul like maybe there was something I didn't know about.

"_No he is cool, but does he know we got into that fight?"_ He asked answering my suspicions.

"_No."_ I walked away from him hearing him let out a relief sigh. Dinner was already done they were waiting on us so we ate as soon as we got there. Everyone had questions for Isabella and Carmine. They were surprising open and comfortable having just met everyone.

"_So Isabella, Paul says you're in school right now, what are you studying?"_ My mom asked sounding truly curious. I think my whole family was infatuated with this girl. Because everyone was quite waiting for her to answer.

"_I'm majoring in psychology, I want to study criminology and work with detectives on unlocking the psychology behind a Murder scene and if that doesn't work out I want to work with Children."_ The expressions on everyone's faces could only be described in one word 'Impressed'.

"_She might major in psychology but she masters in smartass."_ Carmine said making everyone laugh.

"_Those are some impressive goals. What would you want to do we Kids?"_ My aunt Emily asked.

" _Well its really only my fall back I used to want to be a child psychiatrist but I don't know if I could even mentally deal with children who have been abused so I'm still undecided about it."_ She answered looking around the room. Her eyes stayed on me a second longer before she looked down at her food. The rest of the dinner was pretty much the same as any other Sunday other then Carmine and Bella making fun of each other. When dinner was done Bella helped clean up while the rest of us went up to my room. We were just listening to music talking shit to each other. Bella walked in and Paul jumped up.

"_Hey can I talk to you real quick?"_ Paul asked I walking up to her. Carmine was watching them as they started walking out.

"_Don't talk for too long."_ He said sounding protective.

"_Don't worry he wouldn't dare try something here"_ Edward said laughing knowing my mom has a six scene about people hooking up, she always ends up walking in so we all gave up on bring girls home. Carmine looked around and shook his head.

When Bella came back there wasn't a dual moment between her and her brother constantly talking shit to each other, it was out of love but it was funny as fuck. I kept noticing Bella looking at me even with Paul sitting right there, If I wanted to I could have her but Paul really did seem into her so I wouldn't go there. I just couldn't keep my eyes off her she was too damn fine for her own good. We all got along with them, I could tell they would be around more often, I guess if I couldn't have her I could at least be friends with her. She offered to help me with my physiology report. I guess she had already taken that class which is weird because she is younger than me. When I asked how she took it already she explained how she graduated a year early. She really was the whole package, Paul have better not fuck up on her, she is going to do big things.

"_Hey Emmett why don't you come over tomorrow and after you guys work on your paper I'll show you the studio."_ Carmine offered as they said their goodbyes.

"_I have work all day tomorrow."_ Paul said obviously wanting to be there if I chilled with Bella. Carmine looked at him and laughed.

"_What does that have to do with anything? You don't trust your own cousin with your girlfriend? Are you trying to say you think my sister is some sleazy hoe?"_ Carmine asked getting defensive towards the end. Paul shook his head and rubbed his neck.

"_No it's cool, that's not what I meant"_ Paul looked embarrassed with himself. He looked over at Bella nervous; she had a raised eyebrow silently asking him the same questions. Bella shook her head in disappointment at him then looked at me.

"_Just stop by anytime after 11."_ She said not even saying goodbye to Paul, She got in the car and shut the door. Carmine smirked at Paul.

"_You fuck up a lot man; you should really work on your game."_ Carmine said amused getting in the car and driving away. I looked at Paul trying not to laugh.

"_Come on man you can trust me."_ I said smacking his face walking inside. Paul followed behind not saying anything. Honestly I wouldn't trust me if I were him, He knows she is fine as fuck. He shouldn't trust any man around her. I went to my room and started on my homework Paul was watching TV looking at his phone every few minutes.

"_I feel like I can't get it together around her, I don't know what the hell is wrong with me."_ Paul said after awhile putting the TV on pause. I turned to look at him. "_She really isn't like another other girl, I get stuck around her. Plus she don't take shit from anyone, I mean you saw her when I said I wouldn't go get her brother."_ He stopped talking when he got a text on his phone.

"_I don't know man, she is a lot of woman to handle that much is clear, but you got to stop treating her like all the other bitches we talk to cause she aint like them, Just chill out and relax, you don't always have to be in charge."_ I said feeling bad for Paul; He really was in over his head. He had no idea how to really be a boyfriend thanks to all his games. He might fuck this all up without meaning to.

"_well check this out cousin, When you go to tomorrow talk to her for me, tell her I don't mean to come off as a jerk, she just makes me nervous."_ Paul said sitting up.

"_You can have all the help in the world and you're still going to fuck this up."_ Edward said coming in the room.

"_Why?"_ Paul asked him offended.

"_Cause that girl needs a true boss, not someone who pretends he is the shit. She is a strong ass woman that needs a strong ass man, The way I see it is she is going to end up either dropping you for a boss type or she is going to make you her bitch, Before you know it you'll be carrying her purse in the mall."_ Edward said laughing; I had to admit I could see it happening.

"_Fuck you Edward, I'm all man."_ Paul said standing up getting mad.

"_I agree with him, I think she is going to push you until you brake, you better hope you can put it down because that is all that is going to save you."_ I throw in teasing my cousin.

"_Fuck you guys, I got this in the bag you're just hating because she is a ten and you're fucking with Fives."_ He said walking out pissed off.

"_He is going to fuck it all up, it's going to be fun to watch and laugh at him."_ Edward laid on my bed playing with his basketball.

"_Naw he will get it together eventually will help him out."_ I said feeling bad for him.

"_You mean you will help him, all that talk about how he is a player and how he gets and keeps whatever girl he wants, I want to watch him work his magic, I'm not helping him with shit.."_ Edward laughed throwing the ball at me; I throw it back going back to my homework. I would talk to her for him but Edward was right all the shit he talks to us about his how good his game is going to catch up with him on this one, I can tell she won't put up with his shit and if she don't kick his ass I beat her brother will.


End file.
